tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Isobella
|last_appearance = Mud Glorious Mud |creator(s) = Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Robert Gauld-Galliers |name = Isobella |nicknames = Isobella the Lorry |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |relative(s) = Elizabeth |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver (excavator) ** Max and Monty ** Kelly ** Ned ** Buster ** Jenny Packard * North Western Railway ** Thomas |basis = Sentinel DG4 steam lorry |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Road vehicle |fuel_type = Coal |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 50 mph |builder(s) = Sentinel Waggon Works |year_built = 1926 |number = 22 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }} Isobella is a Sentinel steam lorry, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Isobella once had to deliver a piano, but she lost control and ended up dangling over of the side of a retaining wall next to the railway line. Kelly had to rescue her. Once, Isobella had to collect diesel fuel for the other machines when they all ran out. Personality Isobella is a hard worker, but does not like getting dirty. She can also be rather cheeky and temperamental. Technical Details Basis Isobella is based on a Sentinel DG4 steam lorry, fitted with a flatbed. Elizabeth is another member of this class. File:ElizabethandIsobella'sBasis.jpg|Isobella's basis Livery Isobella is painted yellow with red lining. She has the number "22" painted on her sides in red. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends * 'Series 6' - Jack Jumps in and A Friend in Need * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas , Percy's Scary Tale, Kelly's Windy Day, Thomas and the Moles and Mud Glorious Mud Isobella had a role in the cancelled episodes, The Importance of Being Patrick, Jack and the Quack, Pop Goes the Diesel, Alfie Has a Secret, Isobella Gets Steamed, Grass is Greener and Bossy Byron. Music Videos * '''Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - The Work Song and One Friendly Family |-| Other Media= Books * 2006 - Jack * 2011 - Jack the Front Loader and The Big Book of Engines * 2015 - Thomas' New Friend Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2017 - Read and Play! Voice Actors * Yuka Shioyama Trivia * In the Wooden Railway range, her name is misspelled "Isabella." * In some promotional sketches of the Pack, Isobella is seen with a yellow four wheel trailer, which is not present in the show. However, this is present with her Wooden Railway toy. * Three of Isobella's faces were preserved by the Top Props preservation group. * Isobella is the first character to be numbered 22, followed by Luke and Rebecca. Out of these characters, she is also the only one to be a road vehicle and not to appear in the CGI series. * She is the only female member of the Pack that first originated in the model series. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Capsule Plarail * Nakayoshi References es:Isobella he:איזובלה ja:イザベラ pl:Izabela ru:Изабелла Category:Lorries Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Television Series-only characters Category:The Pack Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Female characters Category:Road vehicles